Temptations of My Best Friend
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Aftermath. Arina feels disappointed that she hasn't found her perfect boyfriend. But when her colleagues brought up about Rai, she lashed out and stated that she's fine without him. He overhears this and runs away, while she followed. Later on, he saves Dandy-J from his former associate until Arina gets kidnapped. Can Rai redeem himself and save her? Arina x Rai pairing. R&R, plz!


**Temptations of My Best Friend**

Disclaimer: I don't own Waku Waku 7. Only the respective company, Sunsoft does. This story takes place after the events of Waku Waku 7, where Mauru was claimed the victor. Read & Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

Several months has gone by, since Fernandez was defeated and Mauru was deemed victorious. In return, the fairy elf granted Mugi Rokujoh's wish by reuniting with her parents, much to their chagrin of Mauru's size and appearance to them. However, Mugi informs her beloved family that the purple creature had looked after her, ever since he found her in the Lost Forest. Therefore, they adopt Mauru and became part of the family.

As for the other participants such as Tesse, she continues to support her ill doctor and trying to achieve her dream of becoming human.

Whereas Slash, he continues to resume his sword training in order to enhance his skills and has no desired wish in particular.

Next are two police officers commanding the heavy machinery known as Politank-Z; but just like the others, they too have failed to obtain their unknown wish.

For the rest of the remaining combatants like Dandy-J, he works back at his shop with his assistant, Natsumi Hazama and his pet cat, Rampoo, while recommencing his training during his break time and watching his back from a mercenary group that originally hired him to collect the Waku Waku balls for their own devious purposes. Much like Slash, he too has no wish.

Meanwhile, back down in Sector 5 of Waku Waku Town, Arina, being unable to find a handsome boyfriend is busy chatting with her two colleagues and little brother about the aftermath that went down from a long while back.

Regrettably, she's feeling very disappointed and has her head down on the table. "This is so boring. I'll never find my true love."

Two of her friends piqued up. "Hey, lighten up, Arina. You'll find him someday."

"Yeah. In fact, I hear Rai is available."

The instant his name was mentioned, her fists were clenched and as she slowly stood her head up from the table, her expression had turned from depression into anger. "Are you out of your mind? I don't want to be even near him!"

"What makes you say that? You know him so well from school, don't you? So, it's obvious that you like him."

Arina countered. "No, I don't! It's true that I've known him for a long while, but he's cocky." She turns her head away with her arms crossed.

Her third colleague with semi-dark blue hair has noticed Rai from a long distance away sitting on a chair and sulking on the table. "He doesn't look cocky right now. You might've hurt his feelings."

The long rabbit-eared gal also sees Rai and recalls the number of times that she has encountered him in their previous battles. "Well, seeing the way of how he fights and against me, my techniques are similar to his. Except that they're filled with dark electricity. Still, he is quite a strong fighter." What Arina didn't realize is that her cheeks had a small hint of redness on them and her little brother immediately detected it.

"A-ha! Admit it! You really do like him!"

Feeling annoyed about being together with Rai as a couple, some steam came from out of her rabbit ears as Arina lets out in a fit of rage by denying the latter. "What? That's enough!" She slams her fists on the table, where it nearly startled a few people nearby; but the one who became more startled was Rai and overheard her conversation about him.

_"Arina? What's going on?"_

"I already told you! He's not my type! I can't stand such a reckless jerk like him! I hate him! My life would be better off, if we never met at the same school!" Sensing that someone was behind her back, she turned around to see that it was Rai eavesdropping on her and his face is filled with guilt. She gasped in shock and tried to explain her reason. "R-Rai, you see, it's just..."

Believing that she insulted him harshly and refusing to listen about her explanation towards him, Rai takes off on his bicycle and not looking back.

Arina realizes that she has made a terrible mistake about her denial with Rai and this is what led to the awful result. She puts her hands to where her heart is on her chest and begins to feel pity on her actions. _"Oh, no. What have I done? I'm so sorry, Rai."_ Before she goes after him, she notifies her colleagues. "Stay here."

Her little brother informs her. "Okay. But, please be careful."

With a quick nod, she follows Rai's trail.

Back to where Rai was, continuing to cycle through the sectors after hearing Arina's pep talk regarding her connection to him and his attitude. _"I can't believe that she would say that about me! After all we've been through, this is the thanks I get? What a drag."_

As soon as he travelled far away from Sector 5 and Arina altogether, he stumbles upon Hara Hara City and slammed the brakes on his bicycle before catching his breath. He got off his bike and sat against the wall thinking about what Arina had said to him. His expression was filled with grief and looked up at the pure blue sky filled with white clouds. Then, he became curious as to what made Arina snap out like that. _"Arina, what could've made you say that about me? Is it because neither of us got our wish from the Waku Waku balls?"_ He sighed. "Well, at least it can't get any worse."

Suddenly, his moment of peace was interjected by the sounds of gunshots coming from a machinery shop a few miles away and heard a loud man screaming. "I know that voice!"

He wasn't the only person that overheard the fired gunshots. So did Slash, when it interrupted his tempura rice bowl meal from outside of a local restaurant. After finishing his meal, he stood up from his seat, pays his bill and narrowed his eyes deeply while tracking down the location of the crime scene.

Inside the machinery factory, Natsumi and Rampoo are being held hostage by six armed men dressed in brown, while Dandy-J clutches his wound on his shoulder after receiving a bullet wound from the blue leader of the contractors that fired his pistol on him.

The blue contract leader with black sunglasses laughed. "How does it feel after you've failed to acquire the Waku Waku balls I've asked for?" He closely points his gun on Dandy-J's forehead. "Any last words before I dispatch you?"

Dandy-J didn't budge and replied. "None. But getting rid of me won't allow you to re-acquire the Waku Waku balls."

At first glance, the blue contract leader became disappointed of his answer. Instead, he points his pistol at his partner, Natsumi. Fear was already beginning to fill up her body and sweat began to form on her forehead by seeing a gun being pointed at her.

"Don't you dare!" he yelled.

Just as the blue contract leader was about to pull the trigger, Rai comes in by leaping into the air with his bicycle and crashes it on the blue contract leader before the pistol was fired; thus saving Natsumi's life.

The grey-haired man turned to see Rai arriving in the nick of time. Although wounded, he scoffed. "I didn't ask for your help, kid."

Rai retorted. "Speak for yourself. I was in the neighbourhood and I heard you yelling. Where else would I be?"

Their conversation was short-lived and noticed the blue contract leader immediately getting back up after receiving a hit from Rai's bicycle. "You...you little brat! Seize him, now!"

All six men dressed in brown charge after him by releasing Natsumi and Rampoo.

Yet for Rai, however, he was prepared to face them head-on. He takes down one by throwing a small burst of electricity projectile and then the other by a rising uppercut to its chin. The remaining three men try to corner him, but Rai counters by slamming his fist onto the ground and creates a mini-lightening storm around his body as it electrocutes them. As the last armed man dressed in brown tries to ambush him from behind, Natsumi warns him and quickly turns around to land a well-timed Electric Fist attack on his chest and was sent flying until he hit the wall back first.

With his reinforcements easily defeated by the young boy, the blue contract leader points his gun at Rai and was about to pull the trigger again until he screamed in agony and fell flat on his stomach.

Rai turned around to see that the blue contract leader was out like a light. "Huh? Who did that?"

"I did, kid." It was Slash.

The adventure-seeking boy couldn't believe that the swordsman has prevented the blue contract leader from firing his pistol, while saving his life. "To think that you were suspicious. I was wrong about you."

The mint-haired swordsman responded. "There's no need for the long wind of apologizes. Huh?" He surveys the area and was wondering as to what had transpired here. "What's happened here and who are all these...humans?"

After Natsumi patched up the wound on Dandy-J's injured shoulder, he stood himself up and explained. "They were my contractors and are still after the Waku Waku balls. Once they've learned I was unable to accumulate them, they invaded my territory and held my partner hostage until you intervened."

"What was their wish, if they got their hands on them?" asked Slash.

It took Dandy-J for a moment and recalled the eerie comment the blue contract leader had said to him earlier. "H-He wanted to...rule the world."

Rai became appalled. "Say, what? That's crazy!"

"It is." He gripped his fist and his face was filled with anger. "I cannot believe that I was a pawn the whole time!"

Natsumi and Rampoo both felt bad and patted him on his back for comfort.

Before long, Rai and Slash has noticed that the blue contract leader and his associates have already departed.

"Hey, they're gone!"

"Shouldn't we go after them?"

Dandy-J answered them. "That won't be necessary. Once I recover, I will return the favour and make sure that the Waku Waku balls doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Go figure," says Rai.

From across the machinery factory, Arina arrives and hid behind the wall to see Rai chatting with Dandy-J and Slash about the Waku Waku balls and the incident that just occurred.

Slash turns to Rai about him thwarting the blue contract leader's scheme to eliminate Dandy-J and his partner, Natsumi. "So, kid. What brought you here in the first place? Was it because he was in danger?"

The spunky black-haired boy replied. "Not really. I was running away after what Arina said about me."

During Rai's conversation with Dandy-J and Slash, Arina stood silent and starts listening in. _"Rai? What are you saying?"_

He continued. "She said that she still hasn't found her perfect boyfriend and when one of her acquaintances mentioned about me, she completely lost it and stated that she's better off by herself. Let alone going to a different school and not in the same class as I am."

Slash replied. "She insulted you? That's quite harsh."

Dandy-J retorted by recalling the incident that occurred. "Judging on the way you fight, your fighting style is her counterpart. Is that correct?"

"Well, mostly. Except that I can control dark electricity and she can fire heart-shaped projectiles. But regardless of our differences, I may have to believe of what Arina said about me is true." Rai made a deep sigh. "I'm reckless and cocky. That's why it's best to leave her alone."

Upon listening Rai's connection towards her, Arina stood frozen in shock and can feel her heart filled up with sadness. Not wanting to reply back to him about what occurred earlier in the day, she walks away with her head hung down.

"Are you saying that you've given up on her?" thought Slash.

Rai countered. "For the moment."

Dandy-J scoffed. "How pitiful."

Elsewhere on the other side of town, Arina feels withdrawn after overhearing Rai's conversation regarding his personality and relationship with her. She murmured his name out softly. "Rai." Small tears appeared in her eyes, but she was able to wipe them away. During her walk back to Sector 5 in Waku Waku Town, she spots Mugi and Mauru playing and laughing with their reunited parents inside the house. As she glances of how happy Mugi is, she too made a faint smile on her face and continued her walk.

But by the time she went back to the same area, she noticed that her two colleagues and little brother have been laid out on the ground. She tries shaking them. "Hey! What happened to you? Who did this?"

Unfortunately, they were all out cold and as she stood up to call for an ambulance, a tall dark figure was standing behind her, covered her mouth and nose with a white cloth that contained a strong scent. She tries to fight back, but the essence from the white cloth was too much and was immediately unconscious.

The shadowy figure laughed at his prey and carried the out-cold Arina in his arms out from Sector 5 in Waku Waku Town. But unbeknownst to the stranger, he was carefully watched by Tesse, the robotic maid of Dr. Lombrozo.

She became shocked of witnessing the awful beat down that bestowed on Arina and her colleagues. "Oh, dear! This is terrible! I must help them and fast!" Then, she notices a small piece of paper lying on the table. "What's this?" When she turns it over, she gasped to see someone's name on it. "Why, that's..."

Back on over to Rai, now bicycling from the factory after saving Dandy-J and Natsumi's lives from his former subordinate and his conversation about Arina mistreating him. As soon as starts walking back to Sector 5 in Waku Waku Town, he sees Mugi smiling greatly with her parents after Mauru claimed the Waku Waku balls and granted her wish to be reunited with them. Once he glances at Mugi's warm smile, he sees a vision of Arina's next to her. Afterwards, he turns away and resumed his bicycling.

Just then, he notices Tesse coming down from the sky with an umbrella in her hands and landing in front of him.

"What do you want, maid?" he told her.

"That...wasn't very nice...of you, mister." She said shyly.

Rai folded his arms. "Look who's talking." He sees that she is holding a letter in her hands. "Hey, what's that you got there?"

"Huh? Oh, this? It's...for you." Tesse gives him the letter addressed to him.

He takes off from her hands and reads the letter. When he does, however, his eyes grew in disbelief. "Wh-What in the world?!" By crumbling the paper, he turns back to Tesse about Arina. "How did this happen?"

Tesse does her best to explain the event that unfolded. "I...I was in the neighbourhood and then...I saw some strange men in brown attacking Arina's friends, while she was away. In fact, there was even a tank with them."

The moment she mentioned about a police machine tank, Rai's eyes flashed with surprise. "Wait a minute. You don't mean..."

"That's right. Mr. Tank is working with them and...took her hostage" told Tesse to Rai.

"I don't believe this." By pumping his fists, he retorted in rage. "Those are the same punks that assaulted the old man and her partner, awhile ago. And now, that giant police tank is involved? They've gone too far!"

"I'm sorry, mister. There was...nothing that I could do to help her. Except...for her friends."

He demanded to know about Arina's injured colleagues. "Where are they now?"

She answered. "They're at the hospital. A good person was kind enough to phone the emergency number and picked them up. Just before you came back here."

Believing that this is his chance to redeem himself after what went down earlier, he asked Tesse regarding Arina's location. "I see. Where have they taken her?"

"I believe it's at the park, where the sacred monument is" answered Tesse.

Minutes later, Dandy-J, Natsumi and Slash came running in with some upsetting news.

"Hey, kid! Even though I still owe you, something has happened."

"A black van drove past us and..."

"Took that young girl hostage. Which would only mean..."

Rai concludes his sentence. "Yeah. It's the same people that attacked you, moments ago. But it gets worse." He turns to Tesse.

"They've recruited Mr. Tank as an extra."

"What?!" shouted Dandy-J, Natsumi and Slash in unison.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true. Those policemen have made a pact with the same blue leader that betrayed you." Rai pointed at Dandy-J. "So they too can grant their wish."

Slash narrowed his eyes. Dandy-J grinds his teeth in frustration by discovering that the blue contract leader has abducted Arina and recruited Politank-Z.

As for Natsumi, she was busy marvelling at Mugi playing with her beloved parents and Mauru as well with a cheerful smile. While she was busy watching the young sibling enjoying herself, Dandy-J tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, let's get going."

She nodded her head and joined up with them.

While Rai and company attempt to rescue Arina from Dandy-J's former associates, Mugi and Mauru overheard their little pep talk with the window half-opened and they both nodded their heads.

Now immediately at the park, the blue contract leader and his armed men dressed in brown are discussing with Politank-Z about the proposition they've made.

"Listen, you'll get your wish after I get mine."

"Hey, hey. This isn't part of the deal. Even though you bribed me of arresting the young girl, you want me to arrest that old geezer too?" yelled Chojuro.

The blue contract leader replied. "Not exactly. I want her as bait. Once both she and my original client are disposed of, I'll provide you with the wish that you truly desired."

"Fine. Did you get that, Hamusuke?"

"Yes but, I don't like this" he said and goes back inside Politank-Z.

Chojuro grunted. "Pipsqueak." That's when he noticed Rai coming towards them. "Sir, we have a visitor."

He turns around to see Rai riding on his bicycle and locking it on the bike ramp with a lock.

Rai walks up to them with an intimidating glare and his fists clenched. There was a silent stare-down between them until it was broken by Rai to know about Arina's whereabouts. "Where is she?"

They both point at the same direction, where Arina is being held. As soon as Rai does, he became stunned to see Arina bound and gagged high up on a thick tree branch and with several armed men guarding her. To make matters worse, she's hanging above the lake.

That made Rai feel very disgusted. "You've got a lot of nerve holding her hostage! And why is the Chief with you? Don't tell me that I'm under arrest?"

"Shut your trap, kid! All I wanted is to grant my wish" told Chojuro.

"And what might that be? Another bucket of bolts for you to roam the streets with?" says Rai with a silly joke.

It not only infuriated the Chief, but it also annoyed Dandy-J, Slash, Natsumi and Tesse hiding beneath the bushes by fake dropping.

"I-Idiot! Has he already dug his own grave?"

"No, he's buying us some time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think, he means when Rai gives us the signal."

The two men nodded in agreement.

Dandy-J informs his partner, Natsumi to stay put and she agrees with his advice.

Back to where Rai is, confronting both the blue contract leader and Politank-Z with Arina as their hostage. He later locked in his fighting stance. "I'll bring Arina back. No matter what."

"You've got some guts for a measly kid. Especially, that you're already outnumbered" says the blue contract leader and by snapping his fingers, he reveals more armed men dressed in brown with machine guns in their hands and pointing at Rai.

There was nothing Arina could do, since her hands are tied behind the thick tree branch and her mouth and nose is covered with a white cloth. She could only watch and see her long-time friend possibly get gunned down by a group of mercenaries. Fear had already filled up her eyes and not wanting to see him get pummelled down, she shuts her eyes and turned away.

By overviewing the scenario, Rai realizes that several armed men have surround him. So, by folding his arms, he smiled to himself. "Is that all you can think of?"

"Eh?!" says the confused blue contract leader and Chojuro.

"A real fighter's strength only relies on quality, not quantity. To put it bluntly, you can't even do the job yourself simply by acting as a coward" replied Rai.

Feeling that he was insulted, the blue contract leader countered. "Damn you! You will pay for that with your life! Finish him!"

But before his men could even pull the trigger on their machine guns, Rai quickly made a loud whistle from his mouth.

This resulted of Dandy-J, Slash and Tesse bursting from out of the bushes and attacked most of the armed men. With half of his army and only Politank-Z remaining, that made the blue contract leader really mad.

"That does it! I'm through playing around! All of you! Fire at them at once! You too, Chojuro!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You do that and he'll get rid of you as well" said Dandy-J.

"What are you babbling about? I arrested the girl for trespassing and..."

Rai interjected. "Trespassing? She didn't do anything wrong. He only used you, just so he can acquire the Waku Waku balls for himself by world domination. Even if you did accomplish your task, he would turn his back on you."

"Say, what?" gasped Chojuro.

"Are you interrogating him?" wondered Slash.

"Yeah." Rai turns back to him. "After what the old man said about you turning against him for your own selfish ends is true. But, kidnapping my best friend crosses the line! Because without her, I wouldn't have anymore adventures. That's why she means a lot to me."

Arina's eyes were widened and later, glistened upon learning that Rai still cares about her.

"Does this mean...you actually...like her?" asked Tesse sheepishly.

"Well, you could say that" replied Rai shyly with a hint of redness and started laughing.

"Enough of this nonsense! Fire!" That's when he noticed Politank-Z aiming his weapon at the back of his head. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I just realized that the boy is right. You deceived me and for that reason, you're the one who is under arrest!"

Regardless, the blue contract leader smirked. "Don't bet on it." He fired his pistol on the machine tank's legs and as a result, it fell onto the pavement. Thus, Politank-Z was unable to battle by being disabled. Right after that, he picks up the miniature chief and his companion from their respective cockpits and threw them against the wall as they were rendered unconscious.

That made Rai, Dandy-J, Slash, Tesse and Arina gasp in horror to see the blue contract leader assaulting the two miniature policemen after they turned tail on him.

"Now, then. As I was saying from before, fire!" yelled the blue contract leader by ordering his men to fire their machine guns at Rai and company.

Once they did, both Rai and his allies have manage to avoid the gunfire while beating down all of the armed men with their fighting styles. First, it was Dandy-J with his trusty whip. Next, it was Slash with his sword. Then came Tesse with her cleaning utensils and lastly, Rai with his electricity powers.

Much like from what happened back at Dandy-J's factory, the blue contract leader's army were wiped out. Feeling frustrated and defeated for the second time, he heads to where Arina is being tied up. But when he got there, she was nowhere to be seen except for the loose rope. "Huh? Where's the prisoner?"

"Over here!" called Arina.

When he turns around, he gasped to see Mugi and Mauru have set the bunny-eared gal free. Upon feeling annoyed by this, he aimed his gun at them. "For that, you will pay!"

Rai gasped in shock and was fast enough to use his Electric Fist attack on the blue contract leader's back; just before he could even pull the trigger on his pistol and fell flat on his face. He immediately ran towards Arina's path and stood in front of her. "Arina, are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to them." She motions to Mugi and Mauru with a smile and later, she turns back to Rai. "Rai, about what you said back there, is it true that you..."

Just as she was about to conclude her sentence, Dandy-J noticed the blue contract leader getting back to his feet and re-aiming his gun at Arina. "Kid! Look out!"

At the same time when the blue contract leader fired his pistol, Rai quickly shoves down Arina; just as the bullet pierced into his chest.

It made Rai cough up some blood from his mouth and as he clutched his wounded chest, he fell to his knees and onto the ground helplessly while his blood spewed onto the pavement.

Seeing her long-time friend get shot, Arina became horrified and so did Rai's allies. Hot tears filled up her eyes again and as she turns him over on his back, she consoled him. "RAI! Please, pull yourself! Please!" Sadly, there was no response from him and as her tears streamed down on her cheeks, she could feel her heart filled with sorrow and pain after the argument she had. _"This is all my fault! I shouldn't have been so rough on him."_ She wraps her arms around his lower back and nestled his head on her chest and continues to sob after he saved her life by risking his own.

Even Mugi started to cry too as Mauru consoles her. Later on, Natsumi joins in and hugged Arina warmly, while also mourning Rai.

Despite the tragic scenery, the blue contract leader laughed menacingly. "Serves him right." But then, seeing Dandy-J, Slash and Tesse's angered expressions on their faces briefly interrupts his so-called victory. "Wh-What?"

Instead of answering, the three fighters beat him up simultaneously for not only assaulting the two miniature policemen, but also wounding Rai in the process. The first was Dandy-J's whip, followed by Slash's sword and Tesse's robotic arms and cleaning utensils.

Once he was battered and bruised, Dandy-J picks him up by the throat and was about to finish him off until Arina surprisingly pitched in to settle this. With Rai seemingly gone from her and with tears of pain running in her eyes, she throws hard left and right punches/kicks numerously for hurting her best friend.

Then, as he tries to get back up again, Dandy-J stomped his foot on his head and he passed out.

Even though Arina was able to defeat him, she still cries hard over Rai being shot and as Slash stood next to her, she nestled her head on his chest and continues to cry while he stroked her head.

Several minutes later, Rai is being treated for the gunshot wound he suffered from the blue contract leader that fired on him; which was originally meant for Arina. With the blue contract leader's true motives revealed, Chojuro and Hamusuke arrested him after they recovered from their injuries.

Meanwhile, Arina stood next to her little brother and two friends after they were released immediately when Rai was brought over. Her face was filled with despair after he saved her life from Dandy-J's former associate. She makes a prayer and hoping that Rai makes it out alive. _"Please, Rai. Don't die on me."_

As for the rest, Dandy-J sat next to Natsumi and Rampoo, while Slash sat next to Tesse, Mugi and Mauru on the other side in the waiting room. They are also hoping that Rai would survive the bullet wound.

For nearly half an hour, everyone in the waiting room were starting to feel worried that Rai's condition has worsened. That is, until the lights from the operation logo had went off. As they all stood up from their seats and held their breath, the doors were opened. At first, there seem to be no one. But seconds later, some loud footsteps were coming from out of the operating room and as luck would have it, there stood a very familiar face.

"Hi."

Dandy-J gasped in awestruck. "K-Kid!"

Not only did he gasp, so did Tesse, Mauru, Mugi, Slash and Arina's colleagues. But the one person who was more surprised than the rest of them was Arina.

She stood there in silence to see that Rai has indeed survived. "R-Rai."

He heard Arina call out his name and as he turned to her, he made a small smile. "Hey, Arina."

Unable to contain her sadness any longer, tears re-appeared once more and nestled her head on his shirt while she cried. "Rai! Are you okay?"

"I…I am."

"Thank goodness. I thought you were a goner" says Arina continuing to cry on Rai's chest.

"Take it easy, Arina. I'm fine." As soon as he strokes her brown hair and rabbit ears, she immediately stops crying and breaks down in frustration by yelling at him.

"Don't _'take it easy'_ me! I was so worried about you!" While tears kept streaming down on her face, she went on complaining. "Do you have any idea what would've happened, if you weren't around?"

As Rai and everyone looked puzzled, Arina quickly calmed down and asked him after wiping away her tears.

"But, seriously. Are you alright?"

Rai smiled. "More than ever."

At that very moment, Arina threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad." That's when she remembered something from what Rai had said back at the park. "Rai, about what you said, is it really true that you…like me all along?" As a hint of redness appeared on her cheeks, so did Rai.

"As hard as it may sound, but yes. In-spite of what's happened between us, you're still a great fighter with or without a Waku Waku ball."

Arina could feel her heart singing with joy. "Oh, Rai. I…I don't know what to say."

Before they could go on, Dandy-J interrupts them with a loud cough.

"Ah-hem. Kid, I have something for you back at my shop."

Rai blinked his eyes. "Huh? For me?"

Right after his successful surgery, everyone went back to their respective areas. Except for Rai and Arina as they headed back to Dandy-J's factory where he and his partner, Natsumi have something special in-store for him.

When he heard about what happened to his bicycle, he immediately freaked out. "What? My bike got destroyed? But, how?"

"Those soldiers that were firing at us and missed had ruined your bike."

"Aw, crap! Now, how am I going to find new adventures?" complained Rai as he smacked himself in the face.

Dandy-J replied. "With the same one, but only better. Bring it out!" he calls out to his partner, Natsumi by bringing in his original bicycle.

Once it was revealed to him, he became very shocked to see that his yellow bicycle has not only been fully restored, but it has also been changed into a two-seat passenger ride. "Eh?! You turned my bike into a tandem? B-But, why?"

"It's my way of returning the favour after you saved me and my partner from my former subordinate" says Dandy-J.

"In other words, it's our way of thanking you" informed Natsumi. "Plus, you get to ride with your girlfriend."

Rai's face instantly turned red. "H-Hold on! It's not what you think!"

"Aren't you going to tell her how you feel? Quit your bickering and get on with it!" bellowed Dandy-J to Rai.

Once Rai gulped his throat down, he turns back to Arina. But before he could even respond, she spoke first with a solemn expression.

"Rai, I…I owe you an apology."

The adventure seeking and reckless boy was taken back by surprise and lets Arina to explain.

"All I wanted was to find a wonderful boyfriend. But after Mauru had won, I found no one and I was feeling distraught. Although I get support from my friends, I haven't found the perfect guy."

Rai rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Listen, no one is perfect. We have to accept who we are and the goals that we pursue. Even I was feeling left out, long before your argument about me."

"A-Are you serious?" thought Arina.

He pressed forward. "Definitely. I was feeling bored and disappointed. Then, I was thinking about you and the times that we've had at school. So, I was wondering…" As he clasps his hands with hers, he offered. "Would you ride with me? Because…" Much like from before, a hint of redness re-appeared on his cheeks, while he ends his sentence. "My adventure is no fun without you."

"Thank you, Rai. Still, I have something important to tell you." By feeling her heartbeat rapidly, she spat out these words to him. "Rai, I…I…I love you."

That made Rai feel astonished of her confession. In return, he countered back. "Thanks. I love you too, Arina."

Upon staring into each other's eyes, Arina threw her arms around his neck while he threw his arms around her lower back and in response, they pressed their lips.

Both Dandy-J and Natsumi became very touched with this scene.

Soon after, Rai and Arina are now riding together in their new tandem bicycle while passing by fellow rivals like Slash, Tesse, Mugi and even Chojuro and Hamusuke.

For nearly an hour and a half, both Rai and Arina paused their cycling trip by stopping at Sector 5 in Waku Waku Town and having a cold drink together at the same table. Both were all smiles and after they finished their drink, they watch the sun setting down on the beach.

Regardless of not having the Waku Waku Balls by getting their wish granted, both Rai and Arina remain optimistic.

As Rai glances at Arina smiling, he too smiled and just like from before, they kissed again.

From that day forward, they became inseparable and are looking forward to a better and exciting adventure together as a couple.


End file.
